If The Feeling Is Gone
by Twitz
Summary: Maybe love just doesn't last forever. KajiXAyu. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac! Although I wish I did lol... Oh well, please enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Kaji… Am I a good girlfriend to you?"

_Why is she asking this again?_ He thought to himself.

"Of course you are Ayu! Please, stop asking questions like these… You know that you are!" he replied to her. His voice was shaking.

"Oh... Okay, I'm sorry..."

"Tell me Ayu, is something bothering you?" he asked her as he held her hand.

"Nothing Kaji... I'm just being silly you know? My, I think I'm going to have a major headache with all these assignments, projects, and practices!" she made her voice as cheery as she she could so he wouldn't notice that something was indeed wrong.

"Oh, I see, me too, I'm spending less and less time with you because of all these baseball practices, but don't worry, I can get out of one if you want me to,"

"No! Don't do that... They might kick you off the team,"

"Heh, they won't do that! I'm the best man they've got you know... Hey, Ayu..."

He leaned on to kiss her. His lips were still soft and welcoming, but.

_Why don't I have the same feeling anymore whenever he kisses me?_

"Kaji..."

"I love you Ayu, so much..." he said as he hugged her tightly, as if he was never able to hug her again.

Unknown to him, she was crying in his back, but she tried her best not to let him notice because he would go head over heels worried about her again, so she gently lifted her hand to wipe her tears.

"Ka-kaji... I have to go now... I promised Nina I'd go shopping with her today," she lied again,

"Oh, okay then, take care on the way Ayu, see you tomorrow!" he waved her good bye as she slowly disappeared into the streets.

Him smiling and caring for her was way more painful to see.

While she was walking, she kept thinking about him.

Is she not in love with him anymore? The way she feels whenever they kiss just isn't the same as it was when they first got together. She doesn't feel excited or happy to see him anymore.

She continued to wonder to herself until she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" the guy exclaimed as he landed on the ground, but Ayu was just staring at him.

"Tateishi? That you?" the guy said.

"Oh, it's just you Yuta..."

"Can't I at least get an apology for being bumped and left lying on the ground?"

"Oh... Yeah, sorry..." she said helping him up.

"Is something wrong Tateishi? You seem kinda out of it..."

"Yeah, I am..."

"Oh... Do you want to grab a cup of coffee and maybe we could talk about it? Maybe I could help you, whatever your problem is,"

"Oh, okay."

Yuta brought her to a nearby coffee shop, and ordered two cups of latte to start with.

"Okay, tell me,"

"Tell you what?"

"God, are you spacing out way too much or what?"

It was only then that she remembered about Kaji.

"Oh... Right... I'm really sorry... Something's just bothering me..." she said as she drank her cup, but she was avoiding his eyes.

"Well, whatever it is, you can tell me if you like, that way you'll feel better," he said as he tapped her head.

"It's about... Kaji..."

"What about him?"

"Well, it's not exactly about him... I mean... I think it's me... I think... I'm falling out of love for him..."

Yuta was surprised to hear this, especially thinking that Ayu and Kaji were always inseparable ever since they got together.

"Why?"

"I don't know... Maybe it's because he's just too serious... What I mean, we're still young, it's not like we need to act like a serious couple in front of everybody... I don't really know Yuta! But I hate this feeling whenever he's around! It's not like before anymore that when he's near me, I'd always feel so much happy and secured, but now, it's like I'm feeling guilty or something... And I really hate it, because I don't want to hurt him..." finally, the water works started.

"Just cry Ayu... Cry and cry until you feel better..."

"Tell me Yuta, should I try once more to make myself love him again?"

"Of course you can but, please don't force yourself if you really can't..."

It just made her cry more, and the stranger behind her was secretly listening.

"Tateishi, I think it's way more better if you talk this with him,"

"You think so? But I don't have the heart to do it... I'm afraid I might hurt him, and I don't want that... I'm confused Yuta, what should I do?"

"Talk with him, tell everything to him, that's the only way you won't feel guilty, and that's better than saying these things with other people."

She just nodded to him and thanked him for sparing the time to listen to her, and with that, she left the shop and walked again all by herself. A few minutes into her walking, she found herself at Kaji's house.

"That's odd, heh, must have automatically walked here..."

She was about to turn back when Kaji got out of the door and called her.

"Ayu!"

She was surprised to hear his voice that she almost tripped when she started to walk.

"Ka-kaji?"

"What are you doing here Ayu? Do you need something?" his voice sounded nervous and shaky.

"Yeah... I do... I need to tell you something Kaji..."

"Sure, come in."

She went inside his house, and saw Kaji's parents there, she greeted them. Kaji whispered to her that it's better for them to talk in his room.

Upon entering his room, Ayu was surprised to see a lot of pictures of them, and even the small cute toys she gave to him, she almost cried again at the sight of them, because it just made her feel more guilty.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me Ayu?" he said as he played with one of the toys she gave him.

"Uhm..."

"Hmm?"

Before she could say anything, she saw someone outside the window, it was Nina, and before she could say anything to make Kaji turn, Nina casted a spell on her, a spell that would give her the courage to tell him the truth.

_"Nina... Thank you..."_ she said to herself.

"Kaji... Please don't be angry with what I'm going to say..."

He didn't reply but just nodded, but he felt already nervous, because he kind of read her mind already, and he was doing his best to prepare himself for this.

"Kaji... I... I...want to... break up with you..."

"Ayu... I uhm... Already... expected you to say this, it was obvious since yesterday... But can I ask why?"

A moment of silence occurred between them.

Even though she was trying her best to avoid his look, she could make it out that tears were dropping from his eyes, but he too was trying his best to wipe it.

"I... Kaji..."

"It's okay Ayu, no matter what it is, I'll listen to you,"

Right then and there, she leaned on to hug him, and cried on his back.

As tears fell from her eyes, he could feel her heart beating, but his beats were way faster, and painful.

"Kaji... I don't know but, I think I don't... love you anymore... I'm sorry..."

For a guy, a bit tough like him, he finally cried. He couldn't hold the tears anymore. He hugged her as well, assuring her that he doesn't hate her.

"Ssh... Don't be sorry Ayu... I understand..."

"Do you hate me for doing this Kaji?"

"No Ayu... Even if it's really painful here inside my heart, I would never have the heart to hate someone as cool and nice like you..."

"I'm really sorry Kaji... I just don't know why I'm not in love with you anymore... I tried my best to fight this feeling, but I couldn't... I was scared that I would hurt you!"

When he broke the hug, he placed his arms on her shoulders.

"But you would hurt me more if you kept on pretending right?"

"Kaji... I... guess you're right..."

"But we can still be friends right?"

She just nodded and he hugged her back again.

"Even if we're not together anymore Ayu, I'm still here for you, but I'm afraid I still love you, even if I'm hurting right now..."

She was about to cry again when Kaji pressed his finger on her soft lips.

"I'll surely miss those lips, Ayu, because when I kissed you last morning, I had a different feeling, a feeling that it would be the last time I'd be able to kiss you..."

"Kaji..."

"Baby, don't cry, please, it hurts me more to see you in tears..."

"Oh Kaji... I'm such an idiot for not being in love with you anymore, I'm so sorry..."

"Please don't keep on saying sorry, maybe it's because I wasn't good enough of a boyfriend to you..."

"Oh no Kaji! In fact, you're the most wonderful person I've ever met in the entire world. If I could, I can almost describe you as perfect, because you're the nicest guy I've ever known Kaji, that's why I fell in love with you in the first place..."

Kaji just smiled, but the loud, painful bangs inside his heart were hard to constrain.

"Guess some things just aren't meant to be..."

"Kaji... Sorry, I'm just so sorry..."

"It's okay Ayu... I love you that's why I understand you..."

She continued to cry in his arms, despite the fact that they're _not_ together anymore.

For some reason, she wanted to say to him, that if he'd permit, she'd like to try once more and see if she could feel the love again, but Kaji said no, he said the same thing which Yuta said, to not force herself of loving him if she can't anymore.

When she finally felt better, she bid him goodbye, as if it would be the last time they'd see each other, but, they still will at school right? But she knew everything would be different by then, not the fairytale that it _used_ to be.

**

* * *

Got this idea because two of my closest friends just broke up, oh well, thought it'd be good in here. :) I hope you enjoyed reading, please R&R!**


End file.
